rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 70: Enter the Citadel
(117) Kel (enter): 20:31 (120) No Name (enter): 20:37 (120) Priceless Emerald: 'ello (116) Lian: hello (120) Priceless Emerald: 'ow are ya guvna? (120) Priceless Emerald: how are you today, kel? (126) Shadell (enter): 20:58 (117) Kel: Cold, tired, and sore. (117) Kel: I have had enough snow for an entire decade. (134) Danizelle (enter): 21:08 (135) Shadell (enter): 21:08 (120) Priceless Emerald: wibs (135) Shadell: (Net is not happy.) (120) Priceless Emerald: and welcome danzi? (120) Priceless Emerald: niet is nawt happy? (134) Danizelle: Why's Niet not happy? (120) Priceless Emerald: the net hiccup (120) Priceless Emerald: ? (135) Niet: Net isn't happy. (135) Niet: Niet is fine. (120) Priceless Emerald: oh (120) Priceless Emerald: k (117) Ceylin: Heh. (116) Lian: so plans (135) Niet: (And... heading out for fifteen minutes.) (135) Niet: (Sorry. Go on without me.) (116) Lian: so plans to impose on Niet later? (117) Ceylin: Mandatory 30% income tax on all Infernals whose names begin with N. (134) Danizelle: Well we were planning to hit the cidatel (134) Danizelle: And yes, mandatory income tax (117) Ceylin: The proceeds will go to build a giant china shop for Isidoros to hang out in. (134) Danizelle: He's a boar, not a bull. We'll build him a skydome for him to twist forever (116) Lian: get him a meerkat companion (134) Danizelle: perfect (134) Danizelle: So yeah, plan was to raid cidatel, then sack thorns (117) Ceylin: Right. Server Administrator-> Kicking '(126) Shadell' from server... Removing dead client (126) Shadell (exit): 21:23 (116) Lian: get there fast and hit hard? (120) Priceless Emerald: how do we want to approach the citadel? (134) Danizelle: I vote we sneak in as far as we can, then Ceylin can raise the roof (120) Priceless Emerald: sneaky or ransack? (120) Priceless Emerald: Priceless could scour outside forces, prevent reinforcements if needed (120) Priceless Emerald: I mean, we did the ess5 thing, right? (117) Ceylin: Well, even if we do sneak in. (134) Danizelle: Nope. We're E4 until we corral thorns and the cidatel (120) Priceless Emerald: crap (117) Ceylin: If we plan to take multiple monstrances with us, that will likely mean several trips. (117) Ceylin: So we'll have to deal with most of the defenses sooner or later, I'd think. (116) Lian: it would only take niet a couple of days (134) Danizelle: Nope. (134) Danizelle: several monstrances is about... twenty minutes (120) Priceless Emerald: Danizelle manse (116) Lian: it was 3 before right? (117) Ceylin: Why 20 minutes? (116) Lian: even danzi could carry 7 or so (134) Danizelle: Danzi has about... a couple cubic miles of storage space (117) Ceylin: Ah. (116) Lian: they are sarcophagus (117) Ceylin: Right. I was thinking the sheer size would keep Ceylin from carrying more than two or so. (116) Lian: push them in file (134) Danizelle: Also consider Danzi can throw on the gargantuan mutation and carry one in each hand easily (117) Ceylin: I guess Ceylin is capable of drop-kicking each of them several miles away. (117) Ceylin: Just launch them into a giant pile! (134) Danizelle: Yeah, we can move them easily (116) Lian: Remember if you pass a kid flying with a ooe howard haircut he has the other one (134) Danizelle: very little problem for us (120) Priceless Emerald: a who haircut? (116) Lian: nevermind anyway so no waiting hit there fast, use Niets pet to know what to do? (120) Priceless Emerald: indeed (134) Danizelle: Which pet? (116) Lian: the one who knows the place? (134) Danizelle: Juggy? (120) Priceless Emerald: the MASK (116) Lian: yes (134) Danizelle: Oh yeaaaaah (134) Danizelle: Danzi doesn't trust Niet's new demon (117) Ceylin: Well, the whole shaping thing should've made loyalty pretty much guaranteed, shouldn't it? (116) Lian: well easier to get info out of (120) Priceless Emerald: so, through niet, we try to get the info out of le mask (134) Danizelle: Although i doubt the mask would try anything clever if Danzi and Ceylin are both fully functional (117) Ceylin: Yeah. (134) Danizelle: So shall we make the mask draw us a map of the cidatel, the defenses and explain who he left defending it? (135) Niet: Yes. (135) Niet: And back. (135) Niet: Sorry about that. (134) Danizelle: SWhit happens (134) Danizelle: So. Does the new demon comply with our demands? and helpfully mark artifact storage, armories and other points of interest? (134) Danizelle: including where the soulsteel's stored (145) Samuel Drakes (enter): 21:59 (145) Samuel Drakes (exit): 21:59 (134) Danizelle: So Shall we go? (116) Lian: shadell (135) Niet: Center, a bunch of hekonthire defending it. (120) Priceless Emerald: Will she still be able to command them to stand down? (134) Danizelle: I doubt it. (134) Danizelle: How bad are the hetakonkhire? And are they immune to supernatural poisons? (135) Niet: They're hekonthires, weaker than the deathlords but still ex-thirds. (135) Niet: We should have codes to get past them though. (117) Ceylin: And are there ways to the monstrances without even going past the hekatonkheires? (134) Danizelle: pROBABLY UP FROM THE LABYRINTH (120) Priceless Emerald: so, anyway (135) Niet: It's in the center. (135) Niet: Presumably there aren't easier access points. (135) Niet: But, if we don't do anything stupid or slip up we should be fine. (135) Niet: We have the right codes. (134) Danizelle: So. How do we want to go about sneaking in? (134) Danizelle: best bet's probably to sneak in looking like War Ghosts or Nemissaries (120) Priceless Emerald: we have the codes (120) Priceless Emerald: danizelle can lie like a bitch, and she has protection from essence sight, right? (135) Niet: We don't really need to sneak in. (135) Niet: In actuality, sneaking in could backfire worst since finding us in disguise would imply we're hiding something. (134) Danizelle: Could always have Danizelle lie if it weren't for the fact you and Ceylin are probably known to be on the mask's shitlist (134) Danizelle: so disguising Niet and Ceylin probably (117) Ceylin: Crazed, undead demon ghosts might not be that great at keeping such things straight. (135) Niet: Any of us are just as likely as the rest to be on his shitlist. (135) Niet: The circle collectively kind of messed with him pretty badly. (135) Niet: Maybe not Emerald. (120) Priceless Emerald: don't they have LSD? (117) Ceylin: Ceylin doesn't. (134) Danizelle: That was pre-danzi, remember? (117) Ceylin: What, is that permanent? (120) Priceless Emerald: Loom Snarling Deception? (134) Danizelle: no, but it's cheap (117) Ceylin: LSD is pretty much anathema to Ceylin's modus operandi. (117) Ceylin: So it's really, really, really low on priority for things to buy. (134) Danizelle: Danzi'd make ceylin look like a ghost blood if she didn't think ceylin would riot (117) Ceylin: Ceylin could go with that. It's just that any situation involving subterfuge will mostly involve her standing in the back trying not to mutter too loudly. (117) Ceylin: ... now I'm seeing them try the Chewbacca prisoner thing from Star Wars. (134) Danizelle: heeeeey, that's not a bad idea. (116) Lian: Emerald can lend you LSd (117) Ceylin: And hey, if they put Ceylin in restraints and led her in, she'd do a good show of being pissed off, because she actually would be! (135) Niet: But why would he be putting a prisoner right in the area with access to all his best weapons? (135) Niet: Maybe solar prisoners it seems. (117) Ceylin: Yeah, I was gonna say. (117) Ceylin: If they could say they were throwing her in a monstrance... (134) Danizelle: Do the deathords know stuffing an infewrnal in a monstrance is a bad idea yet? (117) Ceylin: I think the more relevant question is whether the guards do. (134) Danizelle: thats unlikely (120) Priceless Emerald: if they do know, we improvise (134) Danizelle: how hard would it be to build a mock-up of the essence-drain shackles? (117) Ceylin: Seems like the kind of thing Niet could do in about ten minutes. (120) Priceless Emerald: they'd need to make you LOOK drained, Ceylin (117) Ceylin: Hmm, true. I was just thinking making a replica. (134) Danizelle: the trick is for ceylin to pretend to look beaten, and not giggle maniacally loudly enough to be heard (117) Ceylin: She can trudge behind them and scowl, she's pretty good at that. (134) Danizelle: And Niet? (134) Danizelle: the mask never met Danzi before Autochthon, emerald too (135) Niet: Spies? (135) Niet: We have mass immigration and people wander around in public. (135) Niet: But, it may work to make Ceylin look as if being taken to a monstrance. (120) Priceless Emerald: so we have a plan, now, how do we GET there? (120) Priceless Emerald: sorcery? (135) Niet: Walk? (135) Niet: However he got to Autocthon? (134) Danizelle: Danzi can use sorcery (134) Danizelle: to get us there from denandsor (120) Priceless Emerald: so, all we need are the fake manacles and some LSD disguises (134) Danizelle: more or less. (134) Danizelle: We head to the mask's place. Danzi's gonna look human, dark hair, the only oddities she has will be black eyes and talons (134) Danizelle: So she can reasonably pretend to be a different infernal (116) Lian: shadell are you here? (120) Priceless Emerald: shadell just DCed from IRC (116) Lian: I saw (116) Lian: there's a connection between teh worst parts of the blight zones and the laybrinth that can be accessed through necromancy that's what Niet gets out of how they got their int he first place (120) Priceless Emerald: and the newly changed mask can't necromancy, right? (116) Lian: correct (134) Danizelle: Someone'd have to talk verra fast to con Danzi into buying the charms allowing necromancy. especially since 99% of necromancy really kinda blows (117) Ceylin: Yeah. Sadly. (120) Priceless Emerald: can our abyssals use it? (117) Ceylin: Half of it is 'I have cool powers over ghosts!' Which is kind of not-very-useful for celestials. (116) Lian: You can get into the underworld without going that way, hell that's probably not the best place ever (134) Danizelle: or we can go back to denandsor, hop a shadowland, wait for nightfall and Danzi can use Swift Spirit of Winged transportation to carry us to the cidatel. (116) Lian: yes, remember though your mote replensement in the underworld is down (120) Priceless Emerald: seems like that might be our best bet (120) Priceless Emerald: do heartstones and cult work right? (134) Danizelle: It uis, fortunately hearthstones tstill work (134) Danizelle: so does cult (120) Priceless Emerald: so I am completely hunky dore Server Administrator-> Kicking '(135) Shadell' from server... Removing dead client (135) Shadell (exit): 23:09 (134) Danizelle: So'm I to a lesser extent (116) Lian: Just telling you (134) Danizelle: I still think it's retarded that the ED necro charm does agg (116) Lian: anyway my point was you wouldn't have as much mote replenishment as normal (117) Ceylin: Hopefully won't be too much of an issue. (116) Lian: So chewbacca thing (116) Lian: right? (117) Ceylin: Yeah. (116) Lian: (danzi, int+lore to grasp the codes and Niet speach)) (134) Danizelle: adding 4 (134) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,7,6,5,4 = (5) tearing (134) Danizelle: 9 successes (134) Danizelle: ((so glad I took the second cytheria excellency (116) Lian: You're rpetty sure you have it to try this out (134) Danizelle: that's spoken commands to make the hetakonkhires ignore us? (116) Lian: to pass secruty and such, are you just going to wak inn? (120) Priceless Emerald: please let it be 'bah weep grah na weep nini bang' (116) Lian: code changes, its complext and would be difficult to hack, but you know what it is since you have its source (116) Lian: anyway how close to it are you dropping down or landing up there? (134) Danizelle: close enough to get to the gates in a reasonable amount of time (134) Danizelle: Danzi will make a show of manhandling ceylin (134) Danizelle: or more, shoving her along (117) Ceylin: Ceylin is grumbling at this and resisting. Some of it is even for show. (116) Lian: you come up to the citadel a massive industrial complex where souls go in and soulsteel comes out.. (161) Shadell (enter): 23:30 ** (120) Priceless Emerald is in some appropriate form, tagging along, keeping an eye on Ceylin ** (117) Ceylin: "So what, do we knock?" (161) Shadell (exit): 23:33 (161) Shadell (enter): 23:33 (161) Shadell (exit): 23:33 (161) Shadell (enter): 23:33 (161) Shadell: (Damn net hiccups.( (162) Flynn (enter): 23:35 (116) Lian: you here shadell? (162) Flynn (exit): 23:35 ** (134) Danizelle leads the group to an entrance. ** (161) Shadell: (Yes.) (116) Lian: (manipulation+socialize) (161) Niet: (Do I know what this is for?) (120) Priceless Emerald: (We're pulling a chewbacca prisoner ploy) (161) Niet: (So why am I rolling?) (161) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,6,1 = (0) 5 conviction channel ** (134) Danizelle simply walks up to the gate guard. "We're here to see the mask on business, and an exchange. I believe I have something he wants." She looks pointedly at the Slayer ** (120) Priceless Emerald: (I thought it was for Danizelle (116) Lian: (I mean danzi should ahve rolled) (134) Danizelle: ((stunt?)) (116) Lian: (2) (161) Niet: ((Good.) (134) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (6)Lying is what fiends are for (134) Danizelle: ((8, UMI)) (161) Niet: ((Any appropriate codes I should be using?)) (116) Lian: the ghosts aqueesse and let them in ** (134) Danizelle leads the way to the objective area, occasionally asking she-who-forgets-nothiung for clarification on where to go. ** ** (161) Niet clarifies upon demand. ** (116) Lian: so are you just going to take her to the holding cells? (134) Danizelle: no, we're heading for the monstrances (117) Ceylin: I thought we were going straight to the monstrance room? (134) Danizelle: assuming none of the ghosts follow us (134) Danizelle: if they do... they won't last long (116) Lian: They are spread out (116) Lian: so the one closest I presume? (134) Danizelle: the ones following us are spread out? ** (134) Danizelle gets a evil grin and leans over to Ceylin and quietly says "Let's see who's incarcerated, and let em be our distraction. Now act like you wanna peel my skin off." ** (116) Lian: No, there's not one big pile of monstrances (117) Ceylin: "Easy," Ceylin mutters dryly. With that, she starts tugging at her restraints, though holding back to keep from shattering them like toothpicks. "I'm going to kill the lot of you and use your fucking hides as doormats!" This rather loudly, and quite convincing! (116) Lian: (manipulation+performance) (117) Ceylin: (( Stunt? )) (116) Lian: (2) (117) Ceylin: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,3,1,1 = (4) (134) Danizelle: Yeah, closest one (116) Lian: (peception+awareness/investigation) (116) Lian: (all) (117) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,3,3,1,1 = (1) (120) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,6,4,3,2,1 = (3) (120) Priceless Emerald: 4 (165) Shadell (enter): 00:11 (165) Niet: (Ick.) (120) Priceless Emerald: (perception/awareness or invest, niet) (116) Lian: (danzi too) (116) Lian: roll (134) Danizelle: ((sorry, roomies happened (166) Shadell (enter): 00:19 (134) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7)]Lying is what fiends are for (134) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,4,2,1,1 = (2)Lying is what fiends are for (134) Danizelle: ((2)) (166) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,5,5,4,3,2,2 = (1) perception still? Goddamn internetz. (116) Lian: the play seems successful (116) Lian: so you head in (116) Lian: so plan from there you are past the gates and you don't seem to see anything ** (134) Danizelle follows Niet's directions to head to the holding cells ** (166) Niet: ((What would Mask know about non-hekonthire defenses. Also when can we expect the first hekonthire and is there anything we need to do for that? Codes, etc.)) Server Administrator-> Kicking '(161) Shadell' from server... Removing dead client (161) Shadell (exit): 00:26 (116) Lian: Follow codes get in, alot of mind control "just let me in" stuff will fuck it over. THe heks are mostly there if you break a code point (134) Danizelle: right (134) Danizelle: Just following directions to get where we're going Server Administrator-> Kicking '(165) Shadell' from server... Removing dead client (165) Shadell (exit): 00:33 (116) Lian: shadell are you still there? (169) Shadell (enter): 00:35 (116) Lian: with the connection problem and Kel's needing to leave soon it might be best to call it before heading inside... (117) Ceylin: Yeah... (116) Lian: 3 each we'll continue inside hopefully early saturday (117) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (117) Kel (exit): 00:38 (171) Shadell (enter): 00:39 (134) Danizelle: Hopefully the connection gets fixed soon ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights